Forget You
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: Dave has some thing to tell Kurt. Includes a little rewritten version of 'Forget You'


Glee Club practice was more or less social hour with singing mixed into it. About how much they hated the new math professor or about the latest Lady Gaga news they had heard earlier that day. Will would listen in and say nothing, being the supervisor he was in case he heard something he shouldn't have.

"Oh, now I'm sure he can't be all that bad." A sultry voice spoke clearly.

Glee Club went silent before a high-pitch squeak sprang up. Kurt was racing down the steps and in between the chairs to hug Blaine. The older boy chuckled and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "Blaine, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked. "I mean, not that I'd be happy if you just…popped up. No innuendo intended." He said in his own little rambling way.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you text me, saying you wanted me to get you at Glee Practice?"

Kurt's face crumpled up in confusion. "My phone's been charging in here since this morning."

"I called him." Another surprise; Dave Kurofsky leaned against the club doorway, with Kurt's phone in his hand.

"You?" Blaine asked.

"Dave…what are you doing?" Kurt's voice, though it held no tremor of fear, was still cautious. His stance mimicked this as the jock entered the room.

"Don't worry, Fancy. It ain't anything like that." He handed the phone to the countertenor, who took it slowly.

Santana sprang up, walking awkwardly – as if she were trying to seducer her beard – to grasp Dave's hand. "Um…Babe, what are you doing here?"

Dave looked at her dead in the eye. Their time together, she had lost the skank image he had stamped on her and instead, he saw himself whenever he looked at her. He pulled her close and his lips were pressed against her forehead. She looked at him with the sweetest confused face he would probably ever see. "I just have something to say." He gestured to the black chairs with a nod. "Go on, sit."

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, wondering if they should really listen to him, and then Kurt looked to Santana. She nodded and they sat. Puck and Sam at the same time stood up and made their way over to the instruments. Everyone followed their movements – now this was going to be interesting.

A familiar tune played, the same one Ms. Holiday sang to show off _her_ talents. Kurt's eyes widened – this was really happening was it? Dave hated singing.

Dave looked at Kurt and Blaine. At one point, Kurt seemed to think he looked only at him; right through him. Dave took in a breath and began.

_I saw you driving around town_

_Without the guy I love_

_So I say_

_Forget you_

Kurt's eyes went even wider, if that was possible. He looked between Blaine and Dave. This was…a lot. Dave was singing. Dave loved him. Blaine was…cheating on him?

_I guess the change in his pocket_

_Wasn't enough_

_So I say_

_Forget you_

_And forget __her__ too._

Cheating on him…with a girl?

_Guess if he was richer_

_He'd still be with ya_

_Now, Blaine, ain't that the truth?_

_Though there was pain in my chest_

_I always wished you the best_

_Now I say forget you_

_Now I'm sorry._

_He can't afford a Ferrari._

Dave came closer, pulling out his phone and handing it to Kurt. In his shocked hands, Blaine was sucking face with a dirty blond girl – dirty blond half-_naked _girl – in the front seat of a red Ferrari. He looked at Blaine, whose eyes were wide above bright pink cheeks. He looked back at Dave, who shrugged as he was stepping back.

_But that don't mean he can't get you there._

_Guess she's an X-box_

_And he's more Atari_

_But the way you play this game ain't fair_

_I pity the fool who's fallen for you_

_Oh, I have some news for you_

_Why didn't you tell your little girlfriend?_

Blaine felt he was in quite the hot seat. Not only Kurt's eyes, but the whole McKinley Glee Club was glaring at him _including_ Mr. Schuester.

_I saw you driving around town_

_Without the guy I love_

_So I say_

_Forget you_

_I guess the change in his pocket_

_Wasn't enough_

_So I say_

_Forget you_

_And forget __her__ too._

_Guess if he was richer_

_He'd still be with ya_

_Now, Blaine, ain't that the truth?_

_Though there was pain in my chest_

_I always wished you the best_

_Now I say forget you_

_Now we know, Kurt had to borrow_

_But you're still the thief, the liar, the cheat_

_He was trying to keep ya, always trying to please ya_

_Because being with you ain't cheap_

Kurt blushed at this. He didn't like to admit that he wasn't the Independent Fashionista that everyone thought he was and that half his closet came from Finn and his Dad combined. He _also_ didn't like to rememberthat for their dates, he had to borrow money, clothes, and cars just so Blaine could have the time of his life.

_I pity the fool who's fallen for you_

_Oh, I have some news for you_

_You're really hated right now_

_I saw you driving around town_

_Without the guy I love_

_So I say_

_Forget you_

_I guess the change in his pocket_

_Wasn't enough_

_So I say_

_Forget you_

_And forget __her__ too._

_Guess if he was richer_

_He'd still be with ya_

_Now, Blaine, ain't that the truth?_

_Though there was pain in my chest_

_I always wished you the best_

_Now I say forget you_

Dave slowly walked forward and he was happy seeing Blaine cower before him.

_Now Blaine, tell me, tell us_

_Why you want to hurt him so bad?_

Dave pointed to Finn, who _just so happened_ to be sitting right behind Blaine.

_You can bet I not only told his brother_

_But I'm also gonna tell his Dad._

Blaine's eyes went wide in fear and he looked between Finn – who was cracking his knuckles – to Dave – who was backing away back to the Piano – to Kurt and back to Dave.

_Now why? Now why? Oh, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine_

_He loves you, but not now, dude._

_I saw you driving around town_

_Without the guy I love_

_So I say_

_Forget you_

_I guess the change in his pocket_

_Wasn't enough_

_So I say_

_Forget you_

_And forget __her__ too._

_Guess if he was richer_

_He'd still be with ya_

_Now, Blaine, ain't that the truth?_

_Though there was pain in my chest_

_I always wished you the best_

_Now I say forget you_

The music cut off sharply and everyone's eyes were trained on Kurt and Blaine. Kurt's sight was trained on the floor in front of him, mouth opened like a gaping fish. Blaine slowly turned to him. "Kurt…are you…" He reached out the younger's shoulder.

It took no less than a minute for Kurt to stand up, turn, and backhand Blaine's face. The smack was loud and though they felt no pity for Blaine, some members still cringed. "Don't. Touch. Me." His voice was even, his breath heavy. He let his hand drop and spun on his heels. Marching up to Dave, the silence was overbearing. Nobody knew just what was going to happen.

Through the anger and sadness, Kurt very simply held out Dave's phone to take. "Thank you." He whispered.

Dave smirked. "Anytime Fancy." He gave a harmless slap to the edge of Kurt's arm. "Are you okay?"

"Not even remotely." He said. "If any of them come after me, you have my full permission to strap them to their chairs. Except Blaine – if he's stupid enough, I want to handle him myself." The whispered conversation couldn't be heard by any of the others and Kurt was thankful for it. Dave nodded and Kurt nodded back, marching with confidence out of the room.

And just as predicted, Blaine shot out of the seat after him.

Finn stood with the most pissed off look Dave had seen on him and seemed ready to drown the rich boy. Dave held out his hand, "Calm down, Hudson. Hummel can handle himself." Finn gave him a 'WTF' face and the hand to calm him down seemed to be waving. "Trust me; I want to kill him just the same as you. But Kurt's dating him, so he gets first blood."

"There's one thing I don't get." Mercedes stood up, eyes set _exactly_ on Dave.

"One thing?" Mike piped up.

Mercedes hushed him up with a wave of her arm. "You actually _like _Kurt?" These made the eyes on him even the more intense.

Dave sighed. This was going to be long.


End file.
